Sake Bunny
by The Random Otaku
Summary: All Meiko wanted to do when she got home was drink, do whatever in her drunken state, and pass out. That was her plan for the night, but a certain little pet of hers apparently had a different idea... -Warning: Sexual content/Lemon, alcohol content, toys, bunny ears- (Meiko/Yukari)


_**Wrote this for **_**Auburn Sakura**_** because…well…she wrote me one, **_**"****The Artist & the Bellflower Wishes****"**_**,**__** and I thought I would repay her. xD  
**_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Vocaloid!**_

* * *

A young woman sighed as she walked through the door to the apartment she shared with another female and kicked off her black heeled boots. She had just back from work at The Cat's Mew and the crowd for the night had been _horrendous_. The Black Rock Shooters had been in town that day and… Well, long story short, the tired brunette had to spend extra time helping the owner and friend, Mew, clean up the bar. It also took longer since every waitress on hand was somehow able to skip out. Even Mew's husband, Kiyoteru Hiyama (or Hiyama-sensei), and girlfriend, CUL, had ditched them!

The woman rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn as she set her teal messenger bag with red polka dots on the table. She took ahold of the flap and pulled on it, making it create a loud rip sound caused from the Velcro, before her arm dove into it. She dug around a little bit then brought out a brown paper bag, smiling lightly as she set it down on the small wood table. After she rolled down the bag to reveal a brown neck, the woman went into the small kitchen and retrieved a serving sake bottle and a sake cup.

She sat down as she set the group on the surface, grabbed the brown neck, and tore off the paper bag to show kanji symbols on its sticker. The brunette couldn't have cared less about what the brown bottle said since she already knew for a fact what it was, so she gave its lid a twist and it came off with ease. She placed the lid down and she was about to start pouring the clear liquid into the serving bottle when there was a yell from deeper within the apartment.

"Meiko," the other girl's voice called out. "Can you c'mere for a sec…?"

The one named Meiko sighed once again and moved the brown bottle to the sake cup to pour instead. She filled it up to the brim, drank it all, and then refilled it before venturing farther into the home.

I love ya but you have _real_ bad timing, she thought.

The brunette walked around and took small sips out of the cerulean blue cup with white rabbits, but frowned when she got to the hallway. "Where are ya?" Meiko asked. For the life of her, she couldn't remember which way the other woman's voice came from… She wasn't even drunk yet and she was having problems!

"'M in here!" she responded.

Ah, the brunette thought. The bedroom, but…what is she doing in there?

Meiko pushed on the door gently, causing a rather loud creak, and paused in the doorway. There were a couple of candles here and there around the room, but what caught the brunette's attention was what was on the bed. She just smiled at the female on the mattress.

The other girl's purple hair had been put into two low pigtails and they were tied with black ribbon. On her head were black floppy rabbit ears and around her neck was a black collar. She was covered by an oversized carrot pillow that she was holding.

Meiko felt something within her being click, but didn't let it show while she set the bunny designed sake cup on the dark wood vanity and walk over to the bed. "Aw, do I get to have you as my pet rabbit, Yukari?" she asked, kissing the purple haired girl's forehead.

She nodded with a small blush on her cheeks and held the pillow tighter. What exactly had she done? When did she suddenly get the nerve to set something up like this? She was as timid as an actual bunny, yet she started something between her and brunette…

"I regret to have had to come home late," the elder of the two stated. "How long have you been like this?"

"S-Since the time you're usually home…"

Meiko frowned lightly. "Babe, I'm sorry," she began and gave Yukari a kiss, resting her own forehead against hers when they broke apart. "I had to help Mew clean the bar 'cause the Black Rock Shooters were in town today, and you know how they leave a place," she added. "It was just Mew and I that were cleaning since the rest of the staff bailed out and…!"

Yukari bit the other woman's lip lightly before they parted again from a kiss, but her lips stayed close to the other's slightly parted ones. "You're rambling again…" she pointed out in an amused tone.

"Guess I should shut up and eat my chocolate bunny?" the brunette asked with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow. "Meiko…what're you talking about?"

"Er…white chocolate bunny," she corrected herself. "That better?"

"Sure? I still don't… Eep…!"

The elder woman stared at the rabbit intently with her dark brown eyes as she tossed the carrot pillow away. "You're overthinking again," she stated bluntly then raised an eyebrow herself at Yukari trying to hide her small, bare breasts with her arms and her unclothed nether region by tightening her legs. "What're you doing? I've seen you more than once, Kari…" she asked, missing the small jolt the girl made.

"I-I don't know," she finally managed to squeak out.

Shit, Meiko thought, sometimes she can be such a rabbit…

"Shh," she hushed gently before kissing the nude bunny and leading her to lie down on the black and white vintage floral pattern sheets of the bed.

Yukari let out a whimper, just barely getting a taste of the other woman before she retracted and used her tongue to trail down her neck to her collarbone. When she began to suck on her clavicle, the purple haired girl bit her lip and closed her bright purple eyes. She opened her eyes and looked down at the brunette before reaching towards the other female's chest. They were just barely getting started and she was already sensitive to the brunette's actions. Perhaps she shouldn't have had…extra help…

Meiko had taken both of her hands and used them to cup the other woman's smaller breasts, massaging them and flicking her hard nipples every so often with her thumbs. She was encouraged by the gasps that came out of the other's mouth. She then let go of the purple haired girl's neck when she felt her shaky hands against her own chest. She could only smile at the look of concentration the other female was barely able to muster as she worked at the string of her shirt/vest which was right under her large breasts. It was the only thing actually keeping the article of clothing together and on her, but it had to be undone a certain way or else, if one were to pull on it, the fabric would get tighter if it was able to.

"Would you like help?" she asked with a smile and moved her hands while she sat up. She didn't feel like being squeezed by it at that point in time.

With a sigh, the younger woman gave up and relocated her own hands to her chest. She tried to imitate what the other had been doing, but she couldn't figure it out so she just went with her own rendition of it. She gasped at the sensation again and squeezed her legs together to try and give her need some attention. A blush covered her face again when a chuckle echoed through her ears.

"Havin' fun by yourself?"

Yukari's face became even redder than it was a moment ago. "I-It's…b-better when you…d-do it…"

"Allow me," she gently ordered and used one of her hands cup the other's breast once again while the other traveled lower then between her legs. The other woman moaned as her need was given attention while the look of surprise filled her entire features, but Meiko smiled. "You're already wet?" she asked. "Someone's been bad~" Then something shiny caught her eye above the purple haired girl's head.

Using the hand that was holding Yukari's breast, the brunette leaned forward and snatched the silver, cylinder-like object from underneath the black pillow. She held it between them and acted as if she were examining it while she cocked her head slightly to the left and raised an eyebrow. "…Was _this_ what you were using?" she asked then turned it on, a loud buzz filling the air.

The younger female whimpered and nodded before letting a startled squeak escape her throat. She shivered and arched slightly as the older woman above her dragged the contraption from where her heart was located to her bellybutton then back up to where it started and around her right breast. Yukari wasn't sure how much more of the brunette's teasing she could take until she started begging.

"I didn't think you were into toys outside from what we do, Kari," Meiko whispered in a seductive tone.

She made sure to trail the toy over and around the other breast before moving it to her left hip. She moved it again to the other side, making sure that it was above her lips as she made it go across. She smirked at the moan and the slight jerk of the hips the other girl made. Sure, she could have just done what she knew the other wanted to do but it was more fun to tease. Besides, it looked like the other female was about to beg.

As she panted, Yukari grabbed the brunette's wrist and led to where she wanted the vibrator to. She whimpered at the rejection when she felt the toy go against her inner thighs. "M-Meiko," she stuttered. "P-Please…"

"Please, what?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well.

Her face flushed even more than it already was and she shifted some. "I-I… I want it… _Please_, Meiko…"

The brunette complied, rubbing the toy against her clitoris slowly a couple times before penetrating her with it. She noted how the other girl was trembling and knew that she wouldn't last much longer. As she moved the vibrator in and out of her with some twists, Meiko leaned down and, rather roughly, flicked the other girl's clit with her tongue repeatedly. She then decided to stop moving the vibrator all together and press it up inside her to make it be against her spot.

Yukari arched her back and moaned. "M-Meiko…! I-I…! Aahn…!"

She suddenly let out a louder and longer moan as her back arched a little more. She then let out a whimper when the other woman removed her tongue and toy and her body jerked the whole time before and after she had her back down on the bed beneath her. She panted while she sat up when the jerking ceased only to hear a click and find the brunette licking the vibrator. She kissed the other woman as soon as the toy was moved and put aside. She could faintly taste herself when their tongues met.

Meiko lead the purple haired girl to be closer to her as they kissed before she slowly lowered herself down to lie there. Yukari followed and straddled the older woman's waist. When they broke apart, the woman against the bed laid all the way back and put her hands behind her head. "Go ahead," she encouraged gently.

The bunny leaned forward and nipped the brunette's neck while she worked at pulling down her tight, black skirt, their bare chests pressed against one another. Her nipping turned into kisses that ran down from where she had been biting on her neck to her chest once the skirt was off. She then took the nipple of the older woman's right breast and played with it with her tongue and hooked her fingers in the other's silk, pastel pink panties with white lace trimming.

Meiko moaned and raised her hips to help the other out with removing her last article of clothing. She watched as the purple haired female removed her mouth from her breast and kissed down her chest, ending at her navel. She felt the other woman give her a quick nip next to it before putting her face _extremely_ close to her throbbing heat. The brunette opened her legs more to allow the other more access and bit her lower lip lightly as she moved her hands from behind her head to next to her side.

Yukari waited a little bit before giving the other woman's clit a slow, long lick. She inserted her middle finger into the other woman and slowly thrust the digit in and out of her. She held back a short laugh at the groan she received. It was the brunette's way of saying, go faster.

The older woman moaned airily when she got what she wanted. She then made a louder one when the other female curled her finger inside of her, pressing against her spot. Meiko grabbed the sheets tight enough to make her go white and she arched her back just the slightest. "Kari," she whimpered.

She didn't slow, but instead the purple haired girl picked up her pace. She could hear the other female begin to pant and feel her body tremble. She knew it wouldn't be much longer and she didn't care. She was just happy she was able to surprise the other.

"A-Aah…! Yu-Yukari…!" The brunette arched a little more and bit her lip hard enough to gain a bruise later.

The purple haired woman leisurely pulled away from and out of the now quivering entrance as she watched the other's body jerk on its own accord from the orgasm it was hit with. She let out the short laugh she had been holding back once the other female's body had finally relaxed and began to lick her fingers clean.

"What's…so funny…?" Meiko asked in between pants.

"Ignore me," she replied and lay on top of the brunette. "I dunno why I laughed," Yukari added before bringing the other into a kiss once again. She could still taste herself on the older woman's lips and even when their tongues met once more.

Meiko turned them over to be on their sides and parted from their kiss for air. She smiled at the bunny before her then took the ears off and tossed them somewhere in the room. She petted the girl's head lovingly as she held her and Yukari cuddled into her.

Resting her forehead on the other female's head, she said, "If you want, we can have some sake later. Mew gave me a bottle as thanks for helping her clean tonight."

"Mm…okay," she replied with a smile even though the brunette couldn't see as she closed her bright purple eyes. "Later."


End file.
